


Happy Valentines Day

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Short one shot about Leoji. Enjoy





	

Guang Hong waited impatiently as Leo would be at his door any minute now. It's been awhile since they have seen each other. The two have known each other for awhile and they were really close friends, best friends in fact. 

Though, spending today with Leo seemed a bit... different. Today was Valentines Day. Neither of them are dating anyone, so Leo thought why not spend the day together? 

Guang thought that maybe Leo wanted to ask him, but he never said anything about today being a date.

There was a knock on the door and Guang went to open it. Leo stood there smiling and couldn't help but admire how good Leo looked. 

"Hey," Leo said smiling. "Are you ready to go?" 

Guang nodded. "Yep. Let's go."

They went to see a movie that Guang has been wanting to see, though it wasn't as good as he thought it would be. It started to snow while they were in theater. 

"Hey Guang, would you like to go skating?" Leo ask smiling at him sweetly. 

"I would love to," Guang said smiling back at him. 

They went to an outdoor skating rink. Though something happened and Leo slipped but Guang caught him and laughed a little. "Cmon you're a professional skater," he said. 

"I know, you're just so beautiful it distracted me," Leo said and kissed Guang's cheek. 

Guang blushed a deep shade of red. "You missed," Guang said and Leo looked up at him confused. "What?"

"You missed," Guang repeated and kissed Leo softly on the lips.


End file.
